wake up, wake up dreaming
by long time brother
Summary: bellamy / clarke: It's on Earth that Clarke realises she sleepwalks. And, well, they do say that dreams are wishes your subconscious makes, right?


**wake up, wake up dreaming**

.

It's on Earth that Clarke realises she sleepwalks. And, well, they do say that dreams are wishes your subconscious makes, right?

.

.

It's the first night on the ground when Bellamy realises Clarke sleepwalks.

He's casually sharpening his knife and sneaking careful looks towards the gun slipped on his belt, sitting on a rock where nobody can see him but he can see everybody. It's pouring with rain, but his place means that the trees above act as a shelter, protecting him. Bellamy curiously flicks out a hand and he catches droplets of rainwater—it looks so normal, so like normal water; it's anything but because it comes from the _sky_, the actual sky.

Bellamy's been able to hide his fascination with Earth from the others, especially Princess Clarke, who'd probably end up barbing him about it, but he can't help letting the wonder seep to his features as his fingers brush against the tree bark. Soft bits of bark fall away at his touch and the clouds above rumble lightly, which makes him glance up and that's when he sees her.

She's completely and utterly soaked, top and jeans sticking to her body and highlighting her … more_ pleasant_ attributes, something Bellamy's certainly not complaining about. If it wasn't for that blonde hair, Bellamy's sure he wouldn't have recognised her.

Clarke turns to face him and he sighs, rolls his eyes, readies himself for the berating and the taunts are on the tip of his tongue when he sees her face.

_Relaxed_.

She looks relaxed, her forehead is smoothed out with a peacefulness Bellamy rather likes, and her eyes are open. Her head is tilted up, allowing for the cool shower to rain down on her and Bellamy swears under his breath.

She'll catch her death out here, he thinks as he leaps down from his rock, forgetting his knife and calls, "Princess!"

Clarke doesn't respond and Bellamy frowns. "Princess?"

She still doesn't answer.

"Clarke?"

When he gets closer, he realises she's sleepwalking and watches over her until a few minutes later, she goes back into her tent. Atom comes over to tell Bellamy he'll be lookout tonight.

"No," Bellamy shakes his head, eyes on Clarke's tent. "I'll keep watch."

.

.

There's no more sleepwalking for a couple more days. Then Raven arrives.

This time, Bellamy's not keeping watch but a shadow passes his tent and it's lucky he doesn't have anybody keeping him company tonight. He frowns, snatches up his knife and ducks out of his tent discreetly.

The blonde hair glints in the rising sunlight and Bellamy breathes; _it's just Clarke_.

His grip loosens on the knife but Bellamy follows her quickly as she moves quietly to the rock he'd graced on the first night. Clarke pauses for a while, looks around without actually seeing and stumbles on a root. Bellamy surges forwards, thinking she might hurt herself, but she gets her balance and moves back into her tent.

Roma says, "Bellamy, what are you doing out? I told you, I've got this watch."

.

.

Clarke thinks she's going crazy.

She goes to sleep, with her head filled with worries and Grounders and Raven and Finn and her mom, and wakes up with her hair filled with twigs and branches and her clothes spattered with rain and mud. She goes to her tent with Bellamy's eyes following her carefully and comes out of her tent with Bellamy's eyes following her carefully.

When she confronts him about his stalker behaviour, Bellamy simply smirks and says, "Oh, princess; you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

And then she goes and wakes up in his tent.

That idiot.

.

.

The storm passes slowly.

Bellamy's in his tent, trying to get to sleep, but adrenaline surges through his veins and the rain pours down on his tent relentlessly. He gives up after a while, pushing himself up and aimlessly checks through his secret stash of knives.

That's when a shadow stops in front of his tent.

Her figure is so familiar Bellamy doesn't even hesitate; he leaps up almost as if he was waiting for her and unzips his tent. Clarke's in a deep sleep and she's mumbling something incoherent, forehead pressed together in anxiety. There's something about the apprehension pushing itself down on her that doesn't settle well with Bellamy.

Before he can do anything, Clarke settles herself down on his camp bed, pulling the covers around herself tightly, and her eyes close. Amused, Bellamy wonders where he's supposed to sleep and, in an uncharacteristically moment of chivalry (wouldn't his mother be proud), decides to sleep on the floor next to her.

He wakes up to her screams.

.

.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she yelps, jolting Bellamy awake who moans sleepily and rubs at his hair.

Bellamy blinks drowsily and they both surge back when they realise Bellamy must have rolled towards her in his sleep because they're both unnervingly close to one another. Bellamy's not wearing a shirt and Clarke is uncomfortably drenched and the situation is so awkward nobody really wants to say anything.

"You sleepwalk," Bellamy blurts out when it seems like Clarke may start screaming again—his eardrums can really only take so much.

"What?"

He quickly explains her sleepwalking patterns and Clarke seems to calm down although there's the distress on her brow that Bellamy inexplicably dislikes. She runs a hand through her still-damp hair and bites down on her bottom lip a little awkwardly as Clarke presses the blanket to herself.

"Um," she begins uncomfortably, "well, I—thanks, Bellamy."

"No problem, princess," Bellamy drawls casually and he gets up to stretch lazily, one arm pulling at his elbow behind his head, eyes fixed on Clarke to see if she'll react—

_"What are you doing with so many knives?"_

.

.

**fin**

**A/N:** Just a little note; the reason Clarke sleepwalks is because she's stressed and worried and you guys have probably figured that out already because you're clever so okay then! Remember - any questions, PM me and I hope you liked this!


End file.
